The Dragon Corps: Oneshot
by GaretStrife
Summary: A series of oneshots about The Dragon Corps. Zell and Garet's first real hunt, one about Kusaka's history and a few others. Come find out how it all started. The story about Garet's failed hunt against the wolf has been posted! Enjoy!
1. Garet and Zell's First Hunt

The Dragon Corps: One shot.

This is just gonna be a short chapter about Garet and Zell's days in the training school and how they managed to piss their instructor off to no end. I may decide to do one from Sheila's POV and definitely one from Kusaka's. Clear his history up more than I have in the story. Enjoy and review.

Another day of boredom and drill awaited anyone unfortunate enough to be stuck in the same room as the famed Instructor of Pokke Village. The man strolled calmly into the room, a confident expression upon his face that was used for striking fear into the hearts of any new recruits, and old ones alike. He wore a complete suit of Black Belt Armour, complete with a Black Belt Sword and Shield. He had an air of a master, a first grade hunter. He ran his eyes over the group assembled before him. Each pupil wore the standard training garb of the Training School, a Blue Kimono, with a white sash tied around their waist that exposed the top portion of their chests.

Zell ran his fingers through his blonde hair, carefully avoiding the spiked area at the front which took him forever to get right. Eyeing Garet, the two put their plan into motion. Garet, eyeing the others carefully, removed a small pebble and weighted it in his hand. His brown hair hung just above his eyes as he examined the small pebble. The two were muscular young men who had a slight mischievous side.

Zell watched the instructor's entrance for about the hundredth time since coming to the Training School. The Instructor would line the students up like soldiers ready to charge and then examine them the same way a butcher would examine a piece of meat, all the way his slightly aged face wouldn't change at all. Easing the piece of elastic out of his pocket, Zell awaited the small pebble that Garet would soon place in his hand. Placing the nice, round pebble onto the string, Zell pulled the elastic band back and fired!

Gasps of astonishment rose and then the laughter, which echoed throughout the room weren't far from following the gasps. The instructor clutched the ribs on his right-hand side, eyes darting from one student to another. He now wore an expression that could equal just about any monsters. Zell simply laughed with the others, clutching his sides from the effort! "HA. He's too easy!" He added through laughter.

Garet added his own laugh. "Tell me about it. That bound to be the 4th time this week!"

Slipping away from the crowd, tears of joy streaming down their cheeks, Zell and Garet walked down the deserted hallway towards the armoury. An asortement of monster skulls and hides hung on the walls, all hunted by the Instructor himself, or so he claimed. The laughter could still be heard down the corridor. Arriving at the door to the armoury, Zell removed two pieces of thin metal from his pocket and proceeded to pick the lock. A hunters dream lay before them behind the now open door. Weapons, armour and equipment in abundance!

"You do know he'll shout at you again, Zell. Garet are you there to?" The voice belonged to a girl. "He may not be as leniant this time. You know how he gets."

The two boys gave a jump and had to stop themselves from running. Heaving a sigh of relieve, Zell spoke in a near whisper. "Sheila, you're lookin' beautiful as always. Question," He waited for her nod before continuing. "Know that celebration festival next week? Wanna go with me. Can't get initiated as a hunter on my own can I? What ya say?"

"...Okay. I'll go with you. But just as friends! And you need to behave yourself! I still remember the last time you asked me out." So did everybody else.

"Aw, c'mon, Sheila honey. I only pinched your bottom once, okay, maybe twice. But I'll behave!" He adopted the most innocent face he could muster, but inside, he was celebrating already. _I get to go with Sheila. Ha, sock it to ya, Garet!_

She didn't stay long after that and neither did Zell or Garet. Once hoisting their weapons and easing them into their holsters and adjusting their armour, Zell spoke, excitement taking hold. "We've already slayed the Yian Kut-Ku in the arena more times than I care to count. I think it's time we paid the Snowy Mountains a proper visit. And I don't mean waiting for the okay from Mr. "A real hunter follows protocol. The only thing that takes priority over it is training!" either". Garet laughed at the imitation, it sounded pretty spot on.

Peeking his head 'round the door frame, Garet gave the okay with a brief wave of his hand. The hall was empty save for them and the two darted away without a backward glance. "Where are those two!? I'm gonna skin 'em alive!" Roared the instructor and by the sound of him he wasn't pleased.

* * *

Bidding farewell to the old merchant who ferried them to the mountains, Zell and Garet walked towards the slope that would lead them to the base camp near the foot of the mountains. They would have no problem blending in, especially with the Mafumofu Mail that would allow them to blend in with the surroundings as though they were snowmen.

The two were excited and found themselves running towards the mountain, ignoring the supply box at the base camp without so much as a glance for what it might contain. Their first foolish mistake.

Striking their way past a few Giaprey took little or no effort, but why was there so many? A problem for another day in Zell's eyes, only the hunt mattered now. Carving the small Giaprey at his feet, Zell looked towards the lake. The sun shone brightly in the horizon, small birds flying on smaller wings giving the sky voice with their song. It truly was a stunning sight. The sun made the lake glisten, the only thing disturbing the clear water were jumping fish.

"Wish I could take Sheila here," Muttered Zell, more to himself than to Garet who stood beside him.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel? C'mon, man, gotta be better than this." Garet slapped him on the back, a confident smile on his face, right hand resting upon the hilt of his Bone Katana Shark. "Now, are we gonna stay here, or get hunting? I don't wanna go back to the Training School without something to show for it. A Giadrome's head or even a Khezu, don't tell me you don't like the sound of that!"

That was their second mistake. Zell rose quickly and the two darted ahead into the Icy Caves of the mountain. The Mafumofu mail resisted the cold well and the thin layer of leather armour they both wore beneath would hopefully add a little defensive strength. Hopefully.

The place was eerily quiet. Not even a shriek from a Giaprey or the prancing of an Anteka filled the air, only the howl of the wind blowing through the icy cold cavern. Walking cautiously, they weren't that stupid, they emerged into the back cavern, and nearly falling over one another as a medium-sized creature darted out ahead of them and onto the summit.

"Did you see that?" Steam rose from Zell's mouth as his breathing increased, heart pounding in his chest. "C'mon, let's go!"

Garet shook his head and smiled his confident smile. "Imagine the weapons those claws could make!"

"Imagine the armour!" Replied Zell, easing the Bone Slasher into both hands. "Okay, I've got a plan. I can't move very well with this thing drew, so I'll need you to slash it up a bit and lead it back here. You okay with that?"

Garet replied with a swift nod, Bone Katana Shark leaving its sheath just as quickly as the Giadrome darted past them.

Garet burst from the cavern at a dead run, blade trailing in the snow behind him as he closed in on the Giadrome. Skidding to a sudden halt, he examined the summit carefully. "One...two...three, Uh, Zell, we got a big problem!"

"What ya mean? How big a problem,"

"Oh, the Instructor is here with six guild members!" He said sarcastically. "Three Giadrome, that's what the problem is! Get your ass out here now!"

"Oh, shit!" Zell placed the Bone Slasher in a backward grip, blade trailing behind him as he ran towards Garet, feet trudging slowly through thick snow. The Giadrome moved like things half their size. They did live here after all.

Garet sidestepped the first lunge and rolled safely to the right to avoid the second. The third however, knocked the wind from him as he was sent skidding a good six feet across the snow, coming to a slow halt due to the snow. His Mafumofu suit was ripped, showing clearly where the claws met fabric, but his leather armour saved him mostly.

Zell monstrous roar filled his ears as his Bone Slasher glanced across the left side of the Giadrome who was about to jump and lunge! Lifting his sword again, Garet moved quickly, turning in a sweeping arc with his Bona Katana Shark, catching the first Giadrome in the neck. Blood sprayed, soaking him, the snow and Zell.

The other two Giadrome shrieked a shriek that would call more of the pack. Not good. The Giadrome on the far right, jumped and extended claws, pinning Zell to the ground, the only thing between him and it was the Bone Slasher. "Garet, focus on the other one! Stop gawking and go!"

Garet nodded, although reluctantly and headed towards the other reptile, katana at the ready. _Zell, you better not die on me._ Why did he agree to this in the first place? Bone met claw.

* * *

"What do you mean their gone!?" The instructor's voice filled the entire room, even leaving an echo behind. "They can't have just up and vanished!"

"But, Instructor-"The young messenger who wore the Guild Outfit was shaking. "Sir, they were seen leaving the village on a merchant transport heading past the Snowy Mountains. They aren't here, sir."

"Think I hadn't noticed!?" He turned those angry features that made him look like a monster towards his pupils. "One of you had to have seen them. I. Will. Find. Out. Who." Turning, he punched the closest wall and muttered a curse. "If they come back, I'll kill them myself."

Sheila stood with her face calm. She wasn't about to land Zell or Garet in hot water. Besides, she'd land herself in it if she said anything to the Instructor. But she had to do something. Sneaking away from the group - she was definitely spending too much time with Zell - she headed towards the one man who would help. Kusaka.

* * *

Zell struggled to hold the Giadrome off; its powerful claws applying pressure on his sword and in turn, his chest. _NO, I won't die here!_ The thought drove him on and he slowly pushed with all his might. _I only need one opening, one chance. C'mon, arms, don't give up on me now. There!_

Moving his left arm away put all the strain on his right, but he managed it somehow, by bringing his knee up a bit. Reaching frantically for the carving knife at his waist, he pulled it free and plunged it straight into the reptile's mouth. It was the only move he could do. He knew he was going to regret this. His arm moved further in as he pushed the blade deeper until he could fell the sharp point of the Giadrome's teeth against his arm. Quickly, he ripped the blade out the monster's neck, cutting it deeply. It wouldn't move now and would die from blood lose. But it had cut a gash into his arm, but it was shallow at best, but that didn't stop it bleeding.

Looking around quickly, he took in precious gasps of cold mountain air. Where was Garet? "Garet, answer me!" He looked up the far slope and the blood drained from his cheeks as Garet lay on the snow, Giadrome looming large above him. "Garet," He shouted, his legs working him further towards his friend without him even needing to think about it.

* * *

While Zell called his name, Garet ran up the slope after his fleeing target. He plunged headlong up the slope and came face-to-face with the Giadrome, its claw raised for an attack. Throwing himself as much as he could, Garet reached the floor with a thud, a massive surge of pain coursing through his face!

Blood marred his fingers and stained the snow pink as he felt his wounded cheek. His life flashed before his eyes as the Giadrome readied another lunge. _Wasn't a bad life, I guess. Ellie, I'm sorry._

"Dream on!" Zell threw himself at Garet, knocking him to the side. He raised his Bone Slasher to defend, but only stopped one claw. The other glanced across his face, blood dripping down his left cheek just as Garet's had done seconds before.

Rage engulfed Garet. Moving quickly and without thought, he removed his carving knife, leaped into the air and penetrated the monsters skull with a mighty downward pierce. He gripped the knife tightly, refusing to let it go until he was lowered by the monster falling lifeless.

"Zell, Zell!?"

Zell's left hand covered his left cheek as he spoke, he sounded in pain. "You wanted something to show for this hunt?" He began, removing his hand to reveal a blood soaked face and a long, nasty-looking cut that spanned the entirety of his left cheek. He smiled as he glanced up at Garet's own cheek. "Well, I reckon these will scar up pretty nicely. But damn does it hurt like a bitch. I think you owe me a pint when we get back."

"And here I was worrying about you!" Garet shook his head in exasperation. "And all you can say is that I owe you a pint!?" His shoulders quivered as he began to laugh. "I like the sound of that, man. C'mon, let's go. I bet the Instructor will throw another hissy fit."

"Put me down for 100 Zeni on three to one odds. I won't be surprised if he hides us himself and hangs us out to dry. Don't suppose you got anything to kill the pain? Didn't think so." The two rose and left the Snowy Mountains behind, but not before stopping to carve up the three Giadrome they had killed between them. _Better than any old Yian Kut-Ku._

* * *

"Have you any idea how stupid you two are!? Look at the state of ya. My armour, ruined, my weapons, blunt. Have you anything to say? No, don't bother!" Anger wasn't a strong enough word to describe the Instructor at this particular moment.

Zell stood scratching the back of his head, a large white plaster stuck on his left cheek. For once, he didn't laugh or joke, not did he have a snide comment. "Sorry, sir. But-"

"Don't punish them, sir, please." Zell watched as Sheila approached with a muscular, raven-haired young man. Sheila was the one who spoke though.

The muscular man regarded both Zell and Garet before speaking. "Yeah, they were only tryin' to prove themselves, sir. We were no different, once." His voice strangely calm and reassuring.

The Instructor glanced at the raven-haired youth intently and then allowed his features to smooth over. "...Kusaka. If they had have done this in the training arena and I might have been lenient, but the real thing? They could have been killed and we wouldn't even know until somebody found their frozen bodies. They were reckless." He looked at Zell and Garet both before shaking his head in disapproval. "Such talent..." He murmured.

"Sure, their reckless, but we all start like that. It won't happen again, will it boys?"

Both answered in unison with a very loud "Yes, sir!" And for once, they meant it.

"There you go," replied the raven-haired youth again. "I'll talk to them, so don't worry."

"Humph! Very well, Kusaka, I leave them in your care. Train them well and teach them some manners" The Instructor returned the small prebble to Zell and done something he'd never done before, he smiled! The old fool knew all along! Zell was never so happy to see anyone leave in his entire life. He stuck out his tongue before a hand smacked his right jaw. "Hey! What's the big deal? That hurt, ya know!"

Sheila provided the slap and then turned away as if nothing had happened. "Thanks." Sheila spoke softly and then turned and hugged both Zell and Garet fiercely! "Thank goodness you're alright. But, your cheek-"

"Which one? Both hurt like hell." Zell replied casually. "Don't worry about it. It'll be a reminder about my first successful hunt. Ain't that right, Garet?"

"You bet it is!" Garet turned to look at the man who helped them. "The Instructor said your name was Kusaka, right? I'm Garet, this is Zell and this is Sheila. Thanks for the help."

Kusaka simply sighed and then laughed, more to himself than anybody. "Yeah, well, don't let it happen again. Old Gray Hairs won't take kindly to it. Starting tomorrow, you're under my tutelage, which means you follow my rules. Here they are: Enjoy yourself, train hard, and eat well and above all. Avoid death. Looks bad on my report if I say my pupils are making the rounds through a wyverns innards. Catch my drift? Good to know. See ya tomorrow!"

The boys simply looked at one another and grinned. "We hit the jackpot!" Zell kissed Sheila gently on the cheek, turning her face a bright shade of red. _There, were even!_ "Thanks for bringing him, Sheila! You really are the best!" The three walked away, ready for tomorrows training.

* * *

I hope you liked my one shot about Zell and Garet's first real hunt. I'll also write one about Kusaka, but it'll take a while. Tell me what you thought about it, and how I can improve it. Thanks for reading!


	2. Kusaka Part 1

The Dragon Corps: One-shots

_In this chapter, Kusaka will be the main character. It's set just before he took Garet and Zell on as his students, so they'll only be mentioned briefly._

_I hope this helps clear up a little about who Kusaka was before he went on his revenge spree. His character will be completely different, mainly because the six years when he went seeking revenge altered his character considerably._

_This is the first part of the story about Kusaka's history. The second will be when he trained Garet and Zell. The second one will follow on some time after the Garet and Zell One-shot. Enjoy!_

Kusaka: Part 1

Kusaka, a long, black-haired youth no older than his late teens to early twenties lay gazing up at the cloudless sky, sun burning brightly overhead. The ledge he lay upon was covered in fine grains of sand and dust from the desert below and the heat the sun caused, but he paid it little or no mind.

His hands rested behind his head, acting as a pillow. His knee was raised and a non-poisonous leaf was placed in his mouth, just between his two front teeth that swayed gently in the warm afternoon breeze. His other leg dangled over the edge of the ledge, swinging lazily in the breeze. If anyone had seen him there they would have stood mouth gaping, especially if they knew who he was.

He loved how peaceful it was. The hunter would have loved for nothing more than the wind to lull him to sleep, it wouldn't be the first time he'd slept outdoors with nothing but his tightly fitting leather armour and shoulder guards for protection against the harsh coldness of the dreaded Desert night. And knowing how much he liked hunting and the thrill of the great outdoors, it wouldn't be the last either.

Small, white birds passed overhead, chirping and singing happily. If only he had wings and could fly the open skies the same way those birds could everyday of their lives. They seemed so…free. Free of burden, free of hardship. Almost like the wind was carrying their problems away and leaving nothing but the chirping and happy song behind.

But peaceful moments never lasted long in the world of Minegarde. Kusaka turned his head slowly as a Genprey approached, head, claws and teeth all working at once. The telling signs of a lunge attack. Kusaka had learned to live by his instincts, but he knew how monsters looked before their signature attacks. That was something his father had drummed into him before he was able to walk. The black-haired youth came from a long line of men and women who were renowned for their hunting prowess. Some of his descendants had married their partner for the soul reason they were amazing at hunting anything that walked, flew or swam.

The Bone Slasher Greatsword that was stuck into the earth at his right hand side left the ground quickly as he bounded to his feet, hand gripping the smooth bone handle loosely. It was all timing. All hinged on how well you knew your enemy and how well your body could react. And his body could react, dodging quickly he split the Genprey's skull with a single, well-aimed strike which left the beast lying lifeless on the desert sand, blood flowing slowly from the deep wound that split its face in two. Kusaka sighed. _Another mission completed. The packs 'round here used to be so much harder to hunt._

_Great,_ He mused. _I was enjoying my rest. Ah well, I need to get back and make sure the youngsters don't stab themselves. _He wasn't an instructor but he might as well have been. The youngsters came to him with their problems and questions more times than not. The other Instructors didn't like that fact all too well, especially the older ones. They seen him as a mocher trying to steal their work.

He leaped from the sandy ledge and walked away with quick strides toward the Base Camp. Small piscine sand wyverns bounded out of the sand every now and then, but never to attack him. They were only young yet and were still getting accustomed to their sandy homes.

The single out-door pool of water for miles in any direction came into view quickly. The pool was large enough to hold some minor leviathans, but too small to hold larger creatures of the same race and Plesioth wyverns. The clear water reflected the sunlight magnificently and gave the pool the appearance of a shimmering gem. Golden fish, known for their rarity even here, swam in small numbers near the water's edge. They just added to the shimmering effect the sun gave the water.

Kusaka stopped instantly and regarded the mysterious, black-clad man and women who leaned against a rock near the exit to the next stretch of sand just beyond the Base Camp. Their faces were hooded and black weapons made from the deadly Fatalis Elder Dragon loomed large at the man's back and the woman's waist.

Kusaka sighed and renewed his steps, not once slowing or quickening a hair. _I thought I already gave these guys the hint._

The man stepped quickly to block Kusaka's way, right hand resting on the black-as-death Greatsword on his back. The woman's eyes were all Kusaka could see and they regarded him like a leopard eyeing its prey, one that wouldn't hesitate to rip your throat out.

Kusaka had had enough of these louts. He didn't care what type of sword his opponent had, a battle wasn't won by your weapon, it was one by how quick you were and how well you planned ahead. Kusaka was currently planning two or three steps a head right this minute. His hand darted quickly to the hilt of his Bone Slasher, eyes like daggers upon the man's face.

The mysterious, black-clad man backed away with a snarl. "You can't ignore us forever, Kusaka. We aren't ones to be kept waiting. You'll find that out soon enough." Just the reaction Kusaka was looking for.

"I can ignore your little group of idiots as long as I please. The only thing I'll ever have to do in this life is die, and that'll either be through my own negligence or by the claws or maw of a monster. You guys won't play a part, trust me." His voice was completely calm and composed, but they held certain venom.

The woman sighed loudly and turned on her heel. "C'mon you, this isn't getting us anywhere. He'll come eventually; when he sees for himself what we said was true." However, she couldn't keep the anger and frustration from her voice. And the man couldn't keep the frustration from his face. His right eye twitched angrily every few seconds.

Kusaka watched them depart before continuing on to the Base Camp. If luck was with him, the Guild Transport would already be waiting for him when he got there. It wasn't to be however. When he arrived at the camp it was as quiet as it always was, the only sound being the flapping of tent flaps in the wind.

He stretched himself out on the camp bed and allowed sleep to take him. _Guess the youngsters can do without me for a while. Hope they don't stab themselves too much._

---------------------------------------------------Three Days Later…----------------------------------------------------------

Kusaka walked through Pokke Village with long strides, head held high. Acknowledgments of his successes and simple greetings past among the townspeople whenever he walked past. One lady, bent backed, with grey hair tied in a bun on the back of her head approached him with a warm smile that touched her eyes. "Could you do me a favour, son?" She continued after his quick nod. "I was wondering if you'd pick me some herbs on your next visit to the Mountains. These old bones can't hack travel half as well as they used to."

"Sure. I've got a training session up there tomorrow, so I'll grab them then." He removed a small book from his hip pocket and opened it about halfway through and dotted the reminder on the sheet with a piece of thin, black charcoal. He blew off any remnants from the page before returning the book to his pocket.

The Training School came up very quickly. Kusaka was known to everyone, even those outside Pokke Village as a renowned hunter, fantastic teacher, if a little old fashioned in his training methods and general likable young man. Most even placed him higher in regards that most Village heroes. After all, he'd repelled and killed his fair share of Elder Dragons and other threats like the Tigrex and Gravios despite his young age.

An old friend of Kusaka's leaned lazily against the nearby wall of the Guild Hall, face as expressionless as a finely weathered stone. The man known simply as Blaze was a legend in his own right, his Fatalis armour and Dragon Slayer Greatsword shouting his skill and accomplishments to anyone who didn't know who he was. He was Pokke's own Hero and Kusaka's one role model. For more reasons than just slaying a few Fatalis and gaining one of the most powerful Greatswords known to the Guild, Blaze had been wracked with illness for the majority of his hunting career. Some days he was as powerful as an ox, while others he was as weak as a new born lamb. Kusaka admired him for that, most men wouldn't even have lifted a weapon or donned a suit of armour if they had Blaze's condition.

"Hello, Kusaka. Fine day isn't it. What could possibly be so urgent to tear you away from your beloved students?" As usual Blaze was as polite as he could be to an old friend and previous student.

"Well the usual, Blaze. Did you hear?" Kusaka's voice took an excited tone as he spoke quickly. "I got raised to the position of Instructor yesterday. The Instructor told me I was there so often I was like a piece of the furniture. Can't complain with that, now can I?" His entire posture stiffened as he continued, changing the subject quickly. "You hear the rumour that's been going about?"

Blaze's posture stiffened to and he drew himself up straight, turning so his back was turned away from Kusaka. "Yeah I heard… Some black-clad gang who think they can go about killing guild members. Is that the one?" His voice grew angrier by the second.

"They asked me to join them three days ago when I was in the Desert. I couldn't see their faces, but one was a man and the other was a woman. They carried weapons made from Fatalis materials, so I'm guessing their powerful. I'd guess their small in numbers, but an elite group. Any ideas, Blaze?"

Throughout his confession, Blaze sat with an expressionless look on his aging face. "None that come to mind at the moment," Blaze stroked the stubble on his chin and sighed deeply. "I want you to take someone with you on your missions from now on. I don't care if it's a group of students. They won't come near you if you remain in numbers. That's not a suggestion," He added when Kusaka turned to walk away.

"I know it wasn't, Blaze. You're on the Guild Council, so tell them everything I just told you. It'll make my life a living hell, but if it stops the killings for a while, then so be it. I'll be at the large training arena. The Village Elder asked me to slay a few "undesirables". I'm taking a few of the better students with me for the experience."

A crooked smile crossed Blaze's old face. Before he spoke he coughed into a white handkerchief. This was one of his bad days. "You and them students… I want you to take two youngsters called Zell and Garet with you. Zell has a knack for the Greatsword and Garet for the Longsword. Their both troublemakers, who look to take on greater and greater challenges, even if they aren't allowed by their superiors. Hopefully this will quench their thirst for a while at least."

Kusaka gave the old veteran a two fingered salute and walked off towards the large arena at the back of the Training School. _Zell and Garet, eh? _It hadn't been the first time he'd heard the two mentioned by older hunters. Young talent like those two were hard to find. They learned quickly, and provided enoguh mischive for three Instructors.

* * *

"Okay, students, gather 'round. This here is the largest of the three arenas in Pokke Village, used by the experts and veterans to keep their skills polished. Today, you guys get to use it to keep _my_ skills polished." Murmurs rose among the group of roughly ten students who Kusaka had hand-picked to help him clean up the arena. Kusaka spoke loudly and cheerfully, but there was a sense of urgency to his voice. "Remember that this is an official mission given to me by the Village Elder, so there will be dangers. Try not to die, okay? It looks bad on my report if the students die under my care. Catch my drift? Okay, then. Let's begin." In an instant the fun-loving Instructor the students adored was back, scratching the back of his head as he scanned the crowd.

"We'll be facing three different monsters. They are housed in the three cages you see at the back. One's a Yian Kut-Ku, so that'll be a nice warm up. The second is a much stronger creature called a Congalala, but it's still weak when compared to wyverns or Elder Dragons. Calm down!" He bellowed at the student's sudden increase in excitement. "I'm not that lenient, or stupid, to let you fight a bloody Elder Dragon. No, the third monster is…well it's a surprise. Watch each others back and plan ahead. You've all fought Yian Kut-Ku's and Congalala before." He scanned the crowd and picked out both Zell and Garet, the two youngsters talking quietly with one another and adjusting their equipment. Garet had a sonic bomb clutched in his right hand and was making a throwing gesture with his free one. Zell nodded and tapped the Greatsword on his back. _At least they formulate a plan with one another. _He mused, a grin spreading across his face.

The helper at the back of the arena began to spin a metal wheel and the metal door that barred the Yian Kut-Ku inside burst free, balls of skin searing fire leaving its open maw in every direction imaginable. Kusaka moved off to the side and watched his students intently. He was far enough away not to be in their way, but close enough to intervene if the need was there. Since his return from the Desert he'd opted to neglect his weak Bone Slasher in favour of his more powerful Steel Ice Blade made from the claws and very life's blood of a Kushala Daora.

The students all wore the training garb associated with the Training School, a light, thin blue kimono that allowed ease of movement with a leather belt around their waists to hold bombs, potions and any other items they deemed necessary.

"Ease your movements!" He called from the sidelines. "Don't be too eager to inflict damage if you can't dodge the things counter-attack. Hunts can be won or lost if you aren't fast enough." Slowly but surely, the youngsters adopted his advice. They moved better, attacked more carefully and dodged after a successful hit.

But four hunters performed better than any of the others. Those were Zell, Garet, Sheila and Nash. Three of those four were practically inseparable and used their friendship and trust in one another to great effect. Zell and Garet could tell what the other was thinking in a single glance, while Sheila only had to point and make hand gestures.

Zell, with his Greatsword, acted as the main spearhead of their three person unit while Garet was effectively the sweeper, attacking through and covering the gaps Zell created with his inexperience with the Greatsword. Sheila was the long-range backup and spotter, arrows piercing the Kut-Ku's reptilian-like hide on the side facing her.

The Kut-Ku's lunge was quick and focused too much on power. It fell over its own feet and landed in a heap on the floor. Zell's eyes brightened and he lodged his Bone Slasher straight into the bird-wyverns neck! Using the lodged sword as a ramp, Garet ran up the blades blunt side, jumped when he reached the top and slammed the point of his sword straight through the wyverns spine, running the blade down through its back and out through its underbelly!

Kusaka intervened afterwards and stopped just before the cage that held the Congalala. "That was well done, guys. Zell, Garet and Sheila," The three pupils named turned to face him, confusion dotting their young faces. "What were you doing in that fight that really stood out?"

They considered the question for a short time and then shrugged their shoulders.

"Okay, I'll tell you. You made up for each others weaknesses. Zell, you left yourself open with your wild swings and Garet placed emphasise on covering them with his own attacks. Sheila acted as your spotter and long-range aid. This teamwork allowed you to act more efficiently than you could ever manage on your own." A smile broke his face in two as he released the Congalala, stepping back quickly to avoid the angry beast.

"I'll show you how to handle a Congalala alone. You've had a taste for team combat, now go to the ledge and watch me fight."

The students all left save for Zell and Garet. They looked at him confidently before Garet spoke calmly. "We wanna learn everything we can about hunting. Let us hunt it with you."

Kusaka regarded both calmly and quickly. The two were talented, everyone knew that, but there was something beyond talent that just shouted at him. "Tell you what. I've got to go to the Mountains tomorrow and hunt a small pack of Giaprey. Meet me at the Guild Hall at sun up. Don't be late. Now go join the others." They practically jumped happily before running off to the other students.

_Kids_, he thought happily. The Congalala had finished its roiling around in the dirt and decided it would finally charge him. Kusaka calmed every muscle in his body and calmed his breathing, hand reaching slowly for the handle of his Steel Ice Blade. With one fluid motion, followed by a single stroke, the great ape's right hand was gone, blood spewing from the open wound and the shock knocking the beast on its ass!

Kusaka stood entirely still, blade dripping with red monster blood. A confident smile was on his face as he surged forward and actually hurled the Greatsword toward the ape sprawled out helplessly on the floor, roaring over the loss of its right hand. The creature's eyes seemed to widen before the blade was imbedded between the Congalala's eyes, the rest of its body going limp. Say what you will, but a Congalala could be intelligent when it wanted to be.

"There." He breathed out quickly and whipped the blood on the monsters fur after he pulled out his Steel Ice Blade. "That's one way to kill a Congalala. Wouldn't recommend it, but hey, it works. Here's the bad news. There is no third enemy to fight, I kinda lied about that. Hey what's with the long faces? I'll make it up to ya, I promise!" He continued on in that happy-go-lucky tone. "I want you guys to separate into one team of four and two teams of three. Those are the people you'll be training with for the foreseeable future, so make sure you get along. Unfortunately, I've got somewhere to be, so I'll catch you guys later." With that, he left the arena and the students behind…

* * *

"Cheers for doing this. I know how much trouble you'll be in if you get caught." Kusaka sounded preoccupied, but he was also wary. By no stretch did he mean what he had just said to the man before him. His eyes patrolled the halls of the Guild Hall continuously, darting from one shadowed corner to another and back over them just to make sure nothing lurked in their depths. "Just get that to those bastards as quickly as possible." Kusaka had little or no respect for the black-clad man standing before him.

It was a letter that basically said if the black wearing group were seen anywhere near Pokke, he had permission, along with any other Guild Members and Instructors to kill them on sight. Kinda gruesome, but they had killed a few Guild Members, so they deserved what they got in Kusaka's eyes.

The man before him had a crooked nose and a gaunt face. He simply smirked and walked away, muttering something about the Guild being wrong and them being right. Kusaka was down on him like a tonne of bricks.

Kusaka grasped his arm before he left and punched him squarely on the nose. Judging by the crack he heard, he'd obviously broken it. "You give them that message to. They come near Pokke, or any other Guild for that matter and I'll kill you all personally." His carving knife left the sheath on his back and he held it at the man's throat to add emphasis to the threat. "Stay away. Or my arm might just slip!" The length of steel grazed the man's chin and lobbed off some of his stubble. The broken-nosed man's eyes bulged.

Kusaka sighed when the man burst through the Guild doors at a dead run. "I hope this helps to flush them out a bit." He spoke in a raspy voice and turned his head to look at one of the darker corners. "Eh, Blaze?"

Blaze stepped out of the shadows and nodded. "It will. If anything, it'll make them angry enough to make a mistake." His voice was calmness given form.

Kusaka turned and patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, but I'm the one that always gets stuck with the icky jobs. This would be better if it remained among us, Blaze. The Guild doesn't need to know about this. Agreed?"

"Agreed," The two sealed the deal with a handshake. "But," The old veteran continued, for once sounding doubtful. "But can we even predict what events will come from this? It could be bad for you, in particular you."

Kusaka raised his head to look at the sky. "To be free and unburdened…" He muttered. Events were set in motion and Kusaka couldn't see where or how the events would play out…

* * *

This is the first instalment of One-shots revolving 'round Kusaka. The second one will be posted after I manage to get the finer details of the plotline sorted. I've got the basic idea and need only expand on it and tie it in with the main story.

Any help or comments given are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading!


	3. Garet's Failure

The Dragon Corps: One-shot

_This is a One-shot about Garet's failed hunt of the wolf-like creature he encountered when he finally graduated from the Training School. I played Monster Hunter Frontier so I could get a better grasp of the things move set and found that it was around the size of a bloody Blangonga! So, this one will be a smaller, much younger version of the same creature to keep it the same as my story._

_There's a lot to cover in this One-shot, so it will be longer than my other chapters._

_It'll take a little longer than I hoped to churn out the 2__nd__ One-shot about Kusaka. The problem is the fear that I may reveal too much about Kusaka's past before I reveal it in the actual story, so I'm tryin' to work my way 'round that little problem. I'll definitely post it though, but I may actually wait until I've revealed his back-story in the main story, then go into it in detail during the One-shot._

_Well, I've gone on enough. Enjoy! _

Garet's Eagerness

Garet and Zell stood in a straight line with the rest of their fellow students. This was the day the Instructor would call those who were considered good enough to leave the Training School and enter the dangerous world of hunting. For Garet, it was a world filled with excitement and fun, with no one day being the same as the last. Zell felt the same.

Thanks to Kusaka's tutelage, the two aspiring hunters had far more experience in actual combat than two or three of the other students combined. Kusaka had a fun, but brutal regime of training. For Zell - who used Greatswords in an attempt to mimic the man who kept them from getting kicked out – he had to continually lift stones - one-handed! – So he'd be able to wield his sword effectively and string together faster combos.

For Garet, things were different. Since the blade of a Longsword was long and slender, blocking was a no-go against larger monsters like a Rathalos or Basarios. Kusaka set up a device that continually fired small stones that Garet had to dodge while striking dummies. Kusaka said it built his ability to dodge and then find openings in an opponent's pattern. Garet found it was really good for acquiring an aching headache at the end of a day and the occasional concussion. They'd been in and out of the Guild Medical rooms so much they'd practically moved in.

The Instructor stood at the front of the room, elevated from the dais he stood upon. Kusaka was off to the right, leaning against the wall, arms folded at his chest, eyes scanning the crowd intently. He looked like a wary leopard. His eyes rested on Garet for a few seconds longer and he flashed a smile before moving his gaze onward.

"You already know why I've called you all here." Began the Instructor, voice firm and loud enough to easily reach the back of the room. His head suddenly darted towards Garet and Zell, eyes like daggers. "And if a pebble strikes me, I'll personally skin the perpetrator! I'll name no names." Murmurs rose through the crowd and Zell dropped the pebble that rested in his right hand, an innocent look upon his face, arm working nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

The Instructor cleared his throat before continuing in a more normal voice that was nearly fit for conversation. "Your names will be called and you will leave through the door to your right. The ones who don't get their name called will remain where they are. Okay, let's begin. Kusaka," He said, turning to face the raven-haired young man to his immediate left. "If you would do the honours,"

Kusaka sighed, he hated anything that didn't revolve around hunting or training and would rather do something constructive with his time.

"Okay, okay." He mumbled, accepting the piece of paper with several names written on it. He counted them quickly and smiled his third honest smile since entering the room. "We have roughly twenty new hunters. First up is Nash. Go to the right."

After Nash left, he continued, his deep voice carrying easily through the room. "Next is Sheila." She walked past him on her way towards the door. "Good job," He muttered as she past, just low enough for her to hear. Sheila glided happily through the door and yelled in delight! Garet nodded, a genuine smile crossing his face. _Good job, Sheila. Hope she gets stationed with Zell and me..._

Names were called one after another. Zell had left three names ago, but refused to walk through the door without Garet. The man was stubborn as a mule when he wanted to be. Kusaka simply smiled and nodded, knocking down the complaints from the Instructor with a glare afterwards.

Two more names were called before Garet's name was announced. He walked towards the door and clasped his hand with Zell's. He stopped and lowered his head in acknowledgment for his mentor before continuing on to meet the others who graduated with him. Sheila hugged them both fiercely before they were even fully through the door! However, she jumped suddenly because Zell couldn't resist a "congratulation pinch", earning him a well earned slap across his scarred check. The room all laughed, even Zell who held his flushed jaw furiously.

That event was still crystal clear in his memory; after all it had only been two weeks ago. Garet was currently standing in the middle of the Guild Room in Pokke Village. Hunters brushed past him as though he were still a trainee, probably because he was still up for pulling a prank on his superiors. He actually broke the Guild Master's leg straight after their graduation party when Zell got the bright idea to try and stand on a barrel while someone rolled it downhill. That earned them more than a tongue lashing.

A small group of hunters sat near a table, all engrossed in their conversation about a "mysterious monster that was lurking about the swamp". The tallest of the four spoke, his voice said he was male. "I heard it's the size of the bloody monkey's ya find in the Mountains."

"That's not true, ya big oaf!" Replied one of the girls opposite the large man. Her black hair hung loosely at her shoulders. "I heard it looks like a Teostra minus the wings."

"What?" The third hunter nearly choked on his drink. He was a massively wide man who wore a suit of armour that wouldn't have looked out of place in the Volcanic Belt, or a mine for that matter. He looked annoyed despite the tankard that rested in his equally large right hand. "It's supposed to look like a wolf of some kind with a Mohawk running up its back."

The fourth and final member of the party sighed before adding a contribution to the conversation. "So, all in all we have a wolf the size of a Blangonga, with a Mohawk running up its back that resembles a Teostra without its wings? What have you guys been smokin'? It's obviously some merchant who's jumpin' at shadows. Remember the last time it happened?"

Garet stopped listening at that point and walked towards the Guild Master. "Hey," He muttered. "What's this thing they've found in the Swamp? Is it even real?"

The Guild Master lifted his eye from his paperwork and sighed. "Foolhardy youngster..." He murmured, just loud enough to hear. "Scouting missions are incredibly dangerous, Garet. Mainly because we know next to nothing about what you're going to be up against. This isn't a small band of Giadrome, Garet. This is serious."

"...I know, and I'm prepared for it. All I have to do is identify the creature, learn a little about how it lives and how it fights and slay it if possible, right?" Garet stated simple matter of fact. He was lucky the Guild Master was in a good mood. He didn't feel up to another round with the man in a bad temper. The guy had a temper that could make a Tigrex shy away.

"Textbook answers, eh? What would Kusaka say?"

"Probably something like, "Better than any half-assed answer that you're gonna be bluffing through."

The Guild Master rolled his eyes and sighed. "Very well, you may go. But, you must be careful! If things get to dangerous then get out of there, immediately. Don't smirk, boy! Listen to me. This won't be a walk in the park. Go quickly, but go prepared."

"Goin' after the wolf, eh?" Garet turned to see Zell standing at the door. "Wish I could go with ya. But I promised Sheila I'd go to the Farm with her today. You watch yourself, eh?" With that he was gone, walking through the doors and disappearing.

"I was born ready. This'll be a cinch. I have to be odds on favourite." Garet gave the master a two-finger salute and walked off toward the Guild Transports. Climbing into the back of a cart, he removed a flute from his item pouch and played a happy tune that was once played to honour great hunters. Maybe the tune would rub some sort of luck off on him.

* * *

Garet awoke some two to three hours later, feeling stiff from his sleep in the back of the wooden transport. "I'll be about three hours before I'm back again, kiddo. Keep your ass alive until then." With that the man was gone, speeding up the trail towards Kokoto Village. The full moon cast its pale light throughout the area. Night time was a dangerous time in the Swamp.

Garet fingered his Iron Katana nervously. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all... Then Kusaka's voice echoed in his mind. _"Never second guess yourself! That leads to disaster, instead, look forward and tackle whatever life throws at you head-on!"_

Garet took a deep breathe and walked away from the base camp. The Swamp was an annoying place for a hunt. It was naturally darker than any other location on Minegarde; poison lay in small pools around the place at night and monsters like Khezu's and Gypceros called the place home. _God I hate those white blobs! How could anything be happy cursing the world with one of those!?_

Small monsters like Kelbi and Mosswine inhabited the particular area Garet entered first. The Kelbi bounced lively while the Mosswine sniffed at the ground, trees and hedges for their favourite source of food: Special Mushrooms. A small Mosswine, no bigger that Garet's ankle, approached and began sniffing at the boot of his leather armour. He left it alone, better not to provoke one and end up provoking the entire pack. Besides, they had hard heads more times than not.

He walked off toward the caves, taking the path to his right that would take him in roughly near the ore and crystal deposits. The area outside the cave mouth was completely desolate, branches tore and the ground uprooted as though something had dug itself in and jumped out. A dead carcass lay near the poison pool a few paces from the caves mouth. The Iron Katana was in his hands before he even knew he drew it. His hair stood on end and a cold sweat ran down his back and forehead. _What the hell am I doing here? I bet those hunters at the Guild were right. This thing probably is the size of a bloody Blangonga! Trust my luck, or lack thereof._

His shoulders quivered and his mouth was dry. He actually felt sick with fear. His eyes scanned the damaged area quickly. Two trees were snapped at the trunk and lay downed, creating a small bridge across one of the many poison pools that claimed more hunters that one would expect. Garet eyed the pools nervously and gulped. _That doesn't look good; better stay clear of t-!_

He turned suddenly and jumped to the right, a human sized wolf-like creature, fangs bared, barely missing his skull! He pivoted and turned to face the thing that nearly ended his life. A snarling, wolf with sabre-tooth fangs and a red Mohawk running down its back greeted him. It looked very similar to a Teostra minus the wings. It was no larger than an average sized Kirin though, and Garet was thankful for that. _Those hunters in the Guild were pretty spot on with the description…Well, minus the Blangonga part._

The thing launched at him again and he barely had enough time to dodge, let alone counter! It was fast, quicker than any monster Garet had ever fought before. Garet recovered and attempted to put a bit of distance between himself and the fangs of the wolf, but it simply bounded over his head and landed softly in-front of him, growling – it sounded more like a grumble – loudly.

Garet cursed and sheathed his Iron Katana, opting for the carving knife instead. For this battle he'd need speed, not power. _Okay, its fast and judging by the scenery, it's powerful. Those fangs don't look to inviting._ He sighed and took in a deep breathe, not caring if it was poisonous or not. _It's a meat eater that lives in forested areas, or caves. Okay, now on to its attacks._

Before he could even finish that trail of though, he was nearly deafened by two mighty roars! Covering his ears frantically as he turned, he stopped. Fear gripped him, his legs wouldn't move and his arms were lead. Two much larger wolves left the cave and now moved toward him in a dead run! One was brown in colour with a mixture of red while the other was white with a mixture of orange. They both had long, very sharp fangs.

_Move. C'mon, body! Move damn it. MOVE!_ And he did. His hand gripped the Iron Katana on his back and for once adopted the style of fighting his best friend Zell preferred, instinctual. Kusaka always told him to be "One with the sword" and "It's all in the mind. Conquer fear and you're already halfway to victory." Funny enough, old man Blaze had told him something similar, only his involved feeding a flame so your mind floated in emptiness.

Garet fed all his emotions, anger, hate, fear and even happiness into a single flame he conjured in his mind. The flame roared and he dropped to his knees, slashing the white colored wolf across the underbelly as it bounded over him with a single vertical slash from his Iron Katana! Red, frothy blood poured over him, the white wolf shying away, blood dripping.

He turned and stared coldly at the other, slightly larger wolf. It must have been the leader. Its hungry eyes looked like they thirsted for his flesh. Garet's Iron Katana wanted to bathe in its blood. The two ran forward, wolf roaring, Garet yelling…

…And they crashed, sword meeting fang and the wolf fell, mouth cut badly. Garet allowed himself a moment to gather himself, and that was probably the worst mistake of his life to date. The small wolf he basically threw out of his mind bounded at him, teeth barred and growling. Its sharp fangs tore through his right shoulder, sending pain the likes of which he'd never experienced before through every fibre of his being!

Garet buckled under his own weight and dropped to his knees, vision blurring, heart racing from fear and adrenaline. He could see the blood dripping down his arm, dying the dirt of the ground red. His shoulder pulsated with pain as the blood flowed. Slowly, then faster and faster until his entire right hand side was covered in warm, red blood that seemed to flow like a river from the gaping wound on his shoulder.

He wanted to cry out, shout his defiance and stand again, but his body was limp and he could barely move from pain alone. His vision darkened. _So this is it? Huh, my first hunt after graduation and this happens?_

Then he fell flat on his face, breathing heavily as he turned his head a fraction to gaze upon the wolf moving toward him, blood covering the thing's maw, which strangely, lacked one of its distinctive fangs. That was embedded in his shoulder. _Sorry…guys, I…tried…_

He became aware of something, or someone shouting, a hulking man on the edge of his vision, brandishing something through the air. And then darkness took him…

* * *

A loud, booming voice resounded through the Guild Hall. Kusaka, instead of barging through groups of hunters, cleared tables and knocked over tankards in an attempt to reach his pupil. The blood drained from his face as Tai, a massively tall man with grey in his hair carried Garet in both arms; a bandage draped his right shoulder that was originally white but was now coloured red. Zell was already there, looking at his friend with a face contorted with pure fear and worry.

Kusaka's eyes widened as he gazed upon Garet's shoulder. "Tai, what the hell happened? What did this!?" Kusaka wasn't normally one to loose his cool, but when something befell his students, he wanted to know what. "Speak man!"

Tai handed Garet to the awaiting Guild Medics carefully before rounding on Kusaka. "I found him surrounded by three wolfs. Never seen the like before in my life, the entire area was upturned and in ruin. The things were faster than a bloody Kirin and stronger than most medium-level wyverns. I found this youngster lying face down in the dirt with the smaller wolf moving toward him. I managed to scare them off with a few barrel bombs, but the damage had already been done. I didn't even need to see the wound; the colour of the ground told me all I needed to know. The kids lucky to be alive, Kusaka and that's the story. He'll be lucky if he makes it at all. The kid lost a hell of a lot blood between here and the swamp; it'll be nothing more than miraculous if he does survive." Tai sounded worried himself as he told the tail, fists clenched in a grip that could probably crush stone, or steel.

"Thanks, Tai. Without you, he wouldn't even have a chance now. You have my gratitude. Stick around will ya? If he pulls through, I'm sure he'll wanna thank you." Tai nodded and took a seat at a nearby table.

Zell dropped his head, trying unsuccessfully to hide the tears falling down his face. Zell was never one to show much sadness, but he and Garet had been like brothers since they were born. They had done everything together whether it be hunting, acting the clown or working. "Hey, Zell, c'mon, let's get a seat, eh? All we can do is wait, and hope."

Zell whipped his head round instantly, anger covering his features. "You expect me just to sit here and wait!? I should have gone with him! This may not have happened!"

Zell was silenced by a vicious glare from Kusaka and Tai. "You think you'd have made any difference? Tai's a Guild Member, Zell and it took all he could to get them to run away!" The raven-haired Instructor moderated his tone and calmed his features. Placing both hands on Zell's shoulders, he spoke quietly. "You'd have ended up the same, maybe worse. Be thankful he came back alive and help him get through this. That's all we can do."

Zell sat down on a set, although reluctantly and began fingering the carving knife he now held in his hands, striking the steel with a whetstone, even though the blade was sharp enough to cleave through wyvern shell. Now the waiting game…

--------------------------------------------------------4 days later--------------------------------------------------------------

"Good to see your awake, Garet. How do you feel?" Kusaka loomed over him, eyes intent on his heavily bandaged shoulder and arm. "Can you move it?"

Garet flexed the muscles and immediately wished he hadn't! The wound pulsated pain in every direction. "Yeah, but damn does it hurt!"

Zell rolled his eyes and sighed. "You scared me half to death you moron! Were makin' a deal right here, right now. You ain't dyin' without me, buddy. You go, I go. I go, you go. And you ain't leavin' this room until you agree to it." He cracked his knuckles to make good his threat.

Garet couldn't help but laugh, which of course was another bad idea. "You'd threaten a sick man, eh? That's a deal, Zell. Thanks man. Kusaka, how the hell-"

"We can talk about that later. Right now, you concentrate on getting' better. Sheila's practically climbing walls with worry. Not to mention the guy who saved ya…Tai, c'mon in."

The door opened and a massively tall man entered, wearing a relieved expression upon his hard face. "Good to see you pulled through, kid. I'm Tai, the guy who saved your hide. Thank me later by joinin' me on a hunt when you're fit and able."

"I'll hold you to that, Tai. Thanks again. Kusaka, how long will I be bed bound?"

Garet's Instructor simply shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "That depends entirely on how quick you heal. I'd say a month, maybe two. It'll take a while to get the strength back in your arm; after all, it got split in two. Oh yeah, we found this embedded in the wound."

Kusaka handed him over a clean, sharp white fang that belonged to the young wolf. "…Thanks, Kusaka. Hey-"

"Excuse me?" The Guild Nurse walked into the room with a serious expression on her beautiful face. "The patient needs rest. You can come back tomorrow, if you like."

"We'll see you tomorrow Garet." Zell delivered a two-fingered salute before he left with the others. Garet settled himself into the bed again and closed his heavy eyes. Maybe it was the loose of blood 4 days previously, or maybe the realization that he wasn't in fact dead, but alive and able to hunt another day. For now, however, sleep was a good idea, and one Garet done almost immediately…

* * *

_Thanks for reading! If you've got any more ideas about a One-shot you may want written, then drop me a message. Any help or comments given are greatly appreciated. Thanks again!_


End file.
